


Theirin Baby Nights

by Sangosweetz



Category: Dragon Age Origins
Genre: Babies, Breastfeeding, Cute, F/M, New Parents, fears, reflecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangosweetz/pseuds/Sangosweetz
Summary: Alistair and Ana became parents not very long ago and are settiling into their roles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Growing up without a father figure Alistair worries about not knowing how to be a good father. Ana is right there to encourage him.  
> I do not have children so this is my best effort at writing for the new parents :)

Alistair knelt next to the wooden cradle. His eyes drinking in the sight of his precious baby girl. She was going to look just like her mother when she was grown. Little Fiona already resembled Ana so much; Beautiful dark hair, tight curls near her ears and neck, long lashes, and striking blue eyes. He listened to her soft breathing, and occasional coo. For good reason that breathing was music to his ears. He would never tire of the sounds she made. Even the loudest fussing, would always be considered a blessing. 

She stirred...

Alistair' held his breath, hoping she would fall back asleep. Fiona restlessly turned her head and that's when he noticed noticed the flush on her cheek. He gently pressed his hand to her forehead. She was warm. A fever? The baby continued to toss and turn. Tiny fingers curling and uncurling in the blanket. Alistair's heart rate quickened as he began to panic. Unlike her mother; who was the strongest woman he had ever known, he always saw his daughter as frail, and delicate. From the day she was born, he had worried for her. The birth had been a little over a month ago, and still very fresh in his mind. The terrifying moment replayed in his thoughts on more than one occasion. Those lips blue and silent, Skin pale and cold, and tiny body lifeless in his large trembling hands. 

"Alistair? What's the matter?"

Alistair whipped around startled, having forgotten that his wife was in the room with him. Ana remained calm, and composed in the large oak chair. She continued the rhythmic rocking as she fed their son. 

"She's warm. Do you think she's feverish?" His failed attempt to hide the worry in his voice, only resulted in his words coming it louder than he intended. 

Duncan fussed in his wife's arms, obviously irritated by the sudden break of silence. She tutted him, and adjusted his mouth to her breast again. With their son latched and satisfied Ana's blue eyes returned to Alistair. "You fret too much Alistair." She smiled sweetly. "She's stronger than you give her credit for. It's just warm in here. Uncover her a little."

Alistair turned back to the fussing baby beside him. He was uncertain, anxious. The baby’s eyes clenched shut now, and cranky mumbles made his heart skip beats. He gently rolled the blanket down as he uncovered all but her feet. The king watched intently for any change in her behavior. Within a few seconds, Fiona had calmed down and drifted back to sleep. He turned back to Ana who smiled knowingly. Alistair admitted defeat and came to sit cross legged on the floor in front of her. 

The hushed murmurs, suckling and the almost musical squeak of the rocker were the only sounds in the room. Alistair felt the tension in his shoulders melting away as he observed his breathtaking wife nursing their son. Her long dark curls fell over one shoulder, as she looked lovingly at the light blonde boy. Her warden pendant catching the faint candle light as she rocked. Ana had decided to feed their children herself, despite the impertinent whispers about how distasteful it was for a Queen to do so. Alistair stood beside Ana, and quickly dismissed any remarks that questioned his wife's propriety. He believed it to be her well deserved right, and perhaps a little sway was from him loving to watch her when she did. Once she had asked why he enjoyed watching her feed them, and he couldn't think of a specific reasoning behind it. Just something about it so natural, so loving, it made him burst with happiness. Ana was utterly amazing with the twins; falling into motherhood as if on instinct. Of course, even if he had experienced that connection with his own mother as a baby, he wouldn't have remembered. That fact never took from the mental image of what a family should have been like, and this was it, in so many wonderful ways. 

Duncan reached out, and Alistair slipped his finger into the infant's hand. The tiny digits closed around it tightly, and he continued nursing. "He's a healthy eater." Alistair whispered, crooked smile tugging at the right side of his mouth. 

The baby fell asleep for a moment, lips falling away from her. In seconds he objected to his sleepy state, and let out a cry. Ana helped him to latch, and once again he was content. "That he is." 

"How do you do it?" Alistair wondered out loud. 

"What do you mean?" 

His voice was almost sad, as he looked at the tiny fingers clutching his. "You are so good with them. How do you always know what to do?" 

"Well the truth is, I do not 'always' know." She winked. 

"Well then you are very good at pretending." Alistair chuckled. She stifled her laugh, and it resulted in a snort. He looked at his large hands. "I never know what to do. And just feel I will break them with this big, bumbling hands." 

"Alistair." She hushed him. "I've seen the way you hold them. So gentle, so protective. I can assure you, you will not break them. And about not knowing what to do; you are there whenever they fuss. When you play with them, or talk to them they always laugh. That beaming smile you get when they look at you. Do not doubt that you are an amazing father. The moment I saw you with Ainsley, I had no doubts. Ainsley, Kyla and Kendric adore their uncle Alistair." Her words and expression, full of sincerity.

Alistair remained still and let the words sink in. Sure he was decent with with his nieces and nephew, but it was only for the briefest visits, and they were much older than the twins. He felt his lack in newborn experience somehow would negatively affect his children. Deep down it scared him. 

One thing was for certain. He would always be there to love and protect them and their mother with everything he had. They would never have doubts of who their parents were, or how much they were loved. It had taken him thirty years to find out his mother was the elf, ex- grand enchanter Fiona. That knowledge would remain a secret to the rest of the world possibly forever. And although he had only a few months to experience the closeness of mother and son, he would never forget it. Fiona's sacrifice was the largest reason behind he and Ana's ability to even conceive the twins. Fiona Eleanor and Duncan Bryce. Named for four loved ones they would always be thankful to the Maker for. 

"He's asleep." Ana whispered, as she attempted to sit up. 

"Here. Let me?" He asked reaching for his son. The smile his wife greeted him with bolstered his confidence, as the baby was shifted between them. Alistair cradled him to his chest and shoulder, careful to support his head. Making certain to do everything he was shown with absolute perfection. 

He carried his son over to the cradle and slowly laid him beside his sister. Duncan protested for a moment, and Alistair rubbed his chest till he was lulled back to sleep. Alistair then turned his attention back to Ana who was watching contently from the rocker. That all knowing look plastered on her face. 

"Fine fine. Now off to bed with you." He pretended to scold her with a chuckle. As she walked by him, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Alistair pressed his body flush against her back. He could clearly smell the elfroot and vanilla in her hair, and nuzzled into its rich comforting aroma. Lips brushing the shell of her ear. "I love you Anastasia Theirin. Thank you for making me the happiest man in Thedas."


End file.
